La Maldición del verdadero amor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. 50 drabbles. Continuación de 'Balance de Poder'. Porque no puedes escapar de una maldición y menos de una que te ata a la única persona que puede hacerte feliz, tu mejor amigo, tu confidente... tu Johan.
1. Calentándose

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Uno: Calentándose**

"¡Hace demasiado frío!" declaró Juudai, frotándose un poco los brazos. Johan sonrió, no era común que Juudai se preocupara por el clima. Le tiró una bola de nieve, de manera juguetona, viendo cómo ésta salpicaba el abrigo rojo de Juudai.

"Si te molesta el frío siempre podemos ir dentro y calentarnos" sugirió. La idea de la chimenea y el chocolate caliente era sumamente atractiva para Juudai. Tan sólo pensar en estar más cerca de Johan en ese frío fue suficiente para tentarlo.

Juudai, como era de esperarse, aceptó.


	2. Pasar de largo

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Dos: Pasar de largo**

La plateada luz de la luna bañaba al círculo de bailarines que se movían lentamente alrededor de dos personas en el centro del lugar. Pequeñas luces brillaban en el cabello de Johan, que rara vez veía la luz del día, mientras que la piel bronceada de Juudai palideció por la luz. Cada pensamiento del otro nunca había tenido mejor aspecto.

Sus manos se tocaron, se separaron brevemente y luego se volvieron a tocar mientras bailaban en círculos, moviéndose con los pasos de la danza del Solsticio de Verano. Ahora Johan le daría al resto del mundo, por medio año, el cuidado de la Gentil Oscuridad.

Si tan sólo, Johan pensó, pudieran bailar así para siempre...

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Higuchimon explica este capítulo como un AU, universo alterno, pues. Digamos, para quien no entendió (y a mí me costó trabajo entenderle también x'D). Johan es la luz del sol o representa al mismo de alguna manera, Juudai es la oscuridad. Ambos bailan en el ocaso del solsticio de verano, ya saben, en el que se pasa a invierno y las noches son más ¿largas? o ¿cortas? Ya no me acuerdo, pero hay un cambio en ellas. Ellos bailan y Johan le da, por medio año, la oportunidad a Juudai de reinar, como la oscuridad que es, aunque a él le gustaría permanecer bailando (el atardecer o la transición de una época a otra) para siempre.


	3. Consecuencias

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Tres: Consecuencias**

Johan caminó lo más lentamente que le fue posible. Tenía que pasar desapercibido. Realmente no quería pensar qué pasaría si sucedía lo contrario.

Se metió en la habitación a oscuras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aquello era perfecto.

"¿Te das cuenta de que no necesito las luces para verte?" la voz de Juudai provenía de atrás de él. Johan se volvió, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Juudai se acercó, lo tomó por un hombro y tiró de él en un beso. "Bienvenido a casa. La próxima vez llámame si vas a llegar tarde."

Johan decidió que ser atrapado no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Estos drabbles vienen incluidos en Balance de Poder, pero no quería que se les hiciera tan pesado el fanfic y por eso lo dividí en dos. Este set de 50 drabbles se llama así, porque Higuchimon le dio el nombre cuando lo estaba publicando y a mí me gustó, aunque se ve más estético en inglés x'D "Course of true love", le pedí permiso y me dijo que sí, que podía publicar dividiéndolo, así que aquí me tienen. Como adivinarán, la relación entre Juudai y Johan será abordada desde el sentido puramente romántico, mientras que el otro era también de amistad.

Espero que les gusten los capítulos, a mí me gustó el anterior por el uso de metáforas que hubo y éste también porque es divertido, me imagino a Johan como el clásico marido ebrio que llega tarde a la casa y su esposa lo recibe a palazos jajaja, aunque a Johan lo reciben bonito x3.

Como saben, serán tres cada lunes y viernes, así que espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, quisiera saber qué les están pareciendo.

BTW, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras, Melodías del Corazón y Our songs por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3, nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	4. Por las reglas

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuatro: Por las reglas**

"Estoy muy seguro de que hay una regla sobre esto en alguna parte del manual del estudiante."

"Nunca leí el manual del estudiante. ¿Cómo nos deshacemos del problema?"

"¿Tenías que elegir el armario más pequeño de todo el edificio?"

"Nadie va a venir por aquí. Créeme."

"Siempre lo hago. ¿Son esos pasos?"

"Por supuesto que no. Te dije que nadie viene por aquí en estos días. ¿No vas a confíar en mí? No te van a enviar a detención, lo prometo."

"Espero que no. Puedes _hacer esto_ cada vez que quieras, pero... ¿estás seguro que esos no son pasos?"


	5. Funciona para él

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cinco: Funciona para él**

Juudai leyó el título de la película con atención. The Omen. Él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. No le gustaban las películas extranjeras, pero Johan le había recomendado ésa.

Mientras la película corría, ambos se encontraron burlándose cada poco. "No me tomaría muchas muertes averiguar que algo anda mal con mi hijo", opinó Johan.

"Si el Anticristo es tan malo ¿por qué no mejor lo reta a un duelo?" Juudai quería saber.

"No todo el mundo resuelve sus problemas con un duelo, Juudai" señaló Johan, Juudai bufó levemente, mientras sonreía.

"¡Ha funcionado cuatro veces para mí!"


	6. Todos ingredientes naturales

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Seis: Todos ingredientes naturales**

"¿Shampoo para duelistas? ¿Es una de esas cosas que Fubuki anuncia?" Juudai tomó la botella y comenzó a examinarla. La familiar cara de Fubuki le devolvió la mirada, mientras Johan se inclinaba para tomarla.

"No te rías. Funciona. ¿Qué es lo que crees que _yo_ uso?" dijo el duelista del norte. Juudai ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

"Nunca lo había pensado. Creí que era natural." Ahora podía oír a Yubel riéndose en su mente. Johan le devolvió la mirada.

"Lo es."

Juudai estaba confundido. "Pero acabas de decir... ¡Johan! ¡Johan!" él seguía empujando el carrito y Juudai se apresuró a seguirlo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Ok, admito que me morí de risa con el del cine x'DDD. Ese Juudai, confía demasiado en las cartas LOOOL. Sobre el número cuatro, de las reglas, me parece que entendí que ese par se fue a meter a un armario _a ya saben qué _y Johan no quería porque tenía miedo de que alguien los descubriera x'DD y éste, Fubuki vendiendo shampoo para duelistas, que LOL, me pregunto si hará el cabello más resistente a los duelos o alguna cosa así, hahahaha x'D.

Espero que les agraden estos tres pequeños capítulos, son bastante más graciosos de lo normal, para que les alegren el día un poco x'D.

Para quien quiera leer más de esta hermosa pareja º-º, pues ya actualicé Más que palabras, Melodías del Corazón, Our songs y acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Longfic spiritshipping, claro x3: I belong to you, por si quieren pasarse a leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar estos drabbles y por todo su apoyo, espero seguir leyéndolas :3.

Ja ne!


	7. Visita de la oscuridad

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Siete: Visita de la oscuridad**

Johan era tan sólido, tan real, su piel caliente y su respiración se dibujaban debajo del tacto efímero de Juudai. El íncubo flotaba sobre él, con los ojos dorados brillándole mientras admiraba a su presa. Acarició con los dedos el cuerpo de Johan, pues las mantas y pijamas no suponían una barrera para sus intenciones.

Johan tembló un poco, pero no se despertó. Y no lo haría tampoco, Juudai tenía demasiada experiencia en seducción. Podría despertar a Johan en otro momento, pero no en ese. Rozó los labios del muchacho, degustando la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo. Un enorme potencial sin explotar y que sería únicamente suyo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Un íncubo es un ser que, según dicen, se apodera de la energía de la gente teniendo relaciones sexuales con ellas/os. Incluso puede dejarlas embarazadas y sólo aparece durante la noche.


	8. Un secreto no dicho

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Ocho: Un secreto no dicho**

_¿Vas a decirle?_ la pregunta de Yubel se deslizó por su mente y los ojos de Juudai se dirigieron a la distancia. _Deberías._

Él únicamente sonrió; ella había recorrido un largo camino desde los días en la escuela y sus celos. Pero la pregunta iba en serio. "Algún día." Juudai no sabía cómo decirlo... cómo decirle a Johan que él y Yubel vivirían para siempre, de una forma u otra. Ellos eran la Oscuridad, después de todo.

_Es tu decisión._

Juudai miró a Johan y sonrió. Se lo diría algún día. Algún día... muy pronto.


	9. Una y otra y otra vez

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Nueve: Una y otra y otra vez**

"Eso fue bueno," ronroneó Juudai, frotándose contra el pecho de Johan un poco, antes de acostarse sobre él. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aún podía ver claramente las deliciosas facciones de Johan cuando inclinaba la cabeza de manera correcta. Johan acarició con los dedos el cabello de Juudai.

"Lo sé." Años de experiencia sólo les habían dado la habilidad de satisfacer al otro mejor.

Juudai guardó silencio durante unos segundos, antes de retorcerse para mirar a Johan de nuevo, con la emoción y excitación en sus ojos brillantes. "¿Listo para otra ronda?"

"Eres insaciable. Y sí."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Un set de drabbles variados x'D. Pasando por un pequeño universo alterno donde Juudai es un acosador x'DDDD hasta la pregunta de Yubel a Juudai y éste, donde ambos me hacen babear y reír a la vez~ creo que cuando le agarras el gusto... ya no lo sueltas hahaha y Juudai está en esa etapa, según se ve, porque no deja descansar a mi pobre Johan x'DDDD.

No tengo mucho que comentar en realidad, sólo expresar mi profundo agradecimiento por los reviews y el apoyo que he recibido, traducir no es algo relativamente difícil, pero si me quita un rato de mis horas de sueño y lo hago con mucho gusto sólo para ver sus comentarios, así que espero sigan dejándolos~ (haha eso sonó a chantaje x'DDD).

Por supuesto, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras, Melodías del Corazón y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	10. En el nombre de

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Diez: En el nombre de...**

"Tener duelos no es una ciencia." Juudai miró por encima del hombro de Johan al trabajo que éste realizaba, titulado _'La ciencia del duelo'_.

"Tener duelos _viene del corazón_, del alma, de los sentimientos."

Johan trató de no pensar en cuán lindo se veía Juudai estando molesto. Tenía que centrarse en su trabajo, no en los labios de su amigo. "Lo sé. Voy a tratar de poner eso también."

Juudai negó con la cabeza y haló de Johan para que se pusiera de pie. "Voy a ayudarte con la investigación. Vamos a tener un duelo."

Johan no se pudo resistir. Era por el bien de la ciencia, después de todo.

Y por Juudai.


	11. Tomando asesoramiento

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Once: Tomando asesoramiento**

La lengua de Juudai probó los labios de Johan, abriéndolos con cuidado. Había practicado _cómo besar _antes, con la ayuda de Yubel y quería hacerlo bien esa vez. Johan no había dicho ni una sola queja. De hecho, su propia lengua acariciaba la de Juudai.

Acercó a Johan más, succionando su boca un poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no recordaba todo lo que Yubel le había dicho sobre cómo besar, ¿qué debía hacer con su nariz? ¿Tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos? No podía recordar...

_No pienses en ello. Sólo disfrutalo._

El asesoramiento de Yubel siempre había sido bueno...

Ellos solamente disfrutaron.


	12. Lazos

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Doce: Lazos**

Nació de un centenar de besos. Nació de un millar toques. Nació de un millón de momentos compartidos, de manera que no pueden ser realmente entendidos.

Se forjó en el fuego. Se forjó en la agonía, necesidad y angustia.

Tejido en el pasado, presente y futuro; tejido por los hilos de los acontecimientos creados por las personas, de la pasión, del paraíso, de dolor.

La Gentil Oscuridad necesita de dos lazos para vivir. Uno que lo ata a su deber, a su guardiana, por toda la vida. Y otro que lo ata a la humanidad, por el que nunca olvidará su verdadero propósito.

Su amor hacia ellos es para siempre, y el de ellos para él también. Un amor por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Vale, estos drabbles al menos hacen que odie menos a Yubel ¿y ustedes? x'DDD. Aunque debo admitir que me da cierto... eh, asco, imaginarla besando a Juudai (y no es broma, la otra vez entré a un drabble de estos dos por error y casi muero de lo explícito que estaba x'DDDDD), pero bueno, ehm, qué decía? Ah sí, qué bueno que Yubel ayudó a Juudai para con Johan~ aunque en realidad, no creo que necesitara ayuda, Johan también podía guiar o sólo disfrutarlo como terminaron haciendo al final -w-. Sobre éste, el doce, otro bastante poético, me gustó mucho traducirlo. Aunque es un tanto confuso, eso sí. El lazo de la guardiana es obviamente Yubel, el otro es Johan. Es como si estos dos coexistieran pacíficamente y amaran a Juudai sin celos y él les correspondiera por igual º-º, así todos salen ganando, aunque quisiera que Yubel no x'DDD. Ok, ya, eso es todo.

Como todos los lunes, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad :3.

Ja ne!


	13. Ofensas

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Trece: Ofensas**

"Johan Andersen. Auto-proclamado líder de la rebelión." Haou se recostó en su trono, con los ambarinos ojos fijos en el prisionero encadenado frente a él.

Johan se mantuvo firme y miró a su enemigo. No pensó que se vería así. Había esperado a un monstruo, no a alguien de su misma edad. "Y tú eres Yuuki Juudai."

"Haou." Baou, el guardián, golpeó a Johan en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero Haou agitó la mano ligeramente.

"Ya aprenderá." Johan siguió todos sus movimientos desde que se levantó hasta que se acercó de manera calmada y controlada. Haou tomó la barbilla de Johan y lo miró a los ojos. "Yo le enseñaré."

Sus labios estaban fríos.


	14. Sus nuevas ropas

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Catorce: Sus nuevas ropas**

"¡Quítame esto!" declaró Johan, luchando contra sus ataduras. El vestuario encajaba muy bien, demasiado bien, en su opinión. Haou se limitó a sonreír.

"Más tarde." Él tenía toda la intención de cumplir las demandas de Johan, pero a su debido tiempo. Rodeó a su prisionero, inspeccionándolo. Sí, tal como lo había imaginado: Johan ciertamente se veía mejor con ropa de cuero que usando cualquier otra cosa. Excepto, tal vez, su piel desnuda.

Cuando el resto de los rebeldes viera a dónde pertenecía Johan ahora, se desmoronarían. No podía esperar a verlo, con Johan en el lugar al cual pertenecía: de rodillas, a sus pies.


	15. Amanecer extraño

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Quince: Amanecer extraño**

Johan torció el gesto cuando el sol traspasó las cortinas y le dio de lleno en el rostro, justo como todas las mañanas. Trató de refugiarse debajo de sus mantas, pero fue en vano. Inesperadamente, la luz fue cortada. Parpadeó, eso casi nunca sucedía. Miró hacia afuera y vio a Juudai sentado en el borde de la cama, con una mano interponiéndose entre él y los rayos del sol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó, no es su mejor estado mental, pues era de mañana.

"Echando una sombra, ¿qué más?" preguntó Juudai sonriéndole. Johan le lanzó una almohada.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Ok, primero que todo... creo que todAs estamos babeando x'DDD. Joder, alcen la mano las personas que estén de acuerdo con Haou-sama en cuanto a la ropa de Johan. *alza ambas manos y hasta los pies (?) x'D. Me encantó traducir el 13 y 14, aunque éste tampoco se queda atrás. Ya lo he repetido como una loca, nunca me ha gustado Johan de uke, pero imaginarlo a los pies de Haou-sama, dios, me babeo x'DDDD. Cuando lo besó y dijo que ya aprendería, joder, ese Johan tiene mucha suerte. Y qué decir el de la ropa x'DDD. Ya se la quitaría después ese Haou *muere* y por último éste x'DDD. Creo que a todos nos ha pasado eso de despertarnos todos desorientados y decir tontería y media, a mi me ha pasado más de lo necesario x'DDD. Ahhh, bueno, ya saqué mis pensamientos fangirlescos sobre estos drabbles, así que eso es todo X'D.

Como siempre, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar estos drabbles hermosos º-º. Nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	16. Batalla sin fin

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Dieciséis: Batalla sin fin**

"¿Te vas a rendir ya?" Los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola, mientras miraba detenidamente a la otra persona, preparándose para iniciar un nuevo asalto. La batalla era implacable, como siempre había sido y siempre sería.

"¡Nunca!" La respuesta fue fuerte, rápida y desafiante. Él era tan astuto como el otro. Nunca, jamás, iba a darse por vencido y dejarle al otro la victoria. ¡No sin antes haber peleado!

Una vez más, el muchacho atacó, implacable e imparable, más intenso que las palabras. El tormento era demasiado, ¿cómo podría alguien aguantarlo?

"Yo... ¡me rindo!"

"Bien." Johan tocó la nariz de Juudai con cariño. "No me obligues a hacerte cosquillas otra vez."


	17. Un pequeño vistazo

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Diecisiete: Un pequeño vistazo**

"Johan, ¿sabías que...?" La voz de Juudai se apagó, mientras apreciaba la piel que se hacía visible a través de la camisa blanca, empapada en sudor, de Johan. La camisa era casi transparente en esos momentos, revelando más de la piel pálida del europeo. Una parte de Juudai le susurró a otras partes de él que esa piel quería ser tocada, apreciada, acariciada.

Alejó sus manos de él. Definitivamente no podía hacer eso y arriesgar su amistad, no importaba qué.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Johan se volteó a mirar a Juudai, arqueando una ceja. Juudai tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

Tal vez si no decía nada, podría verlo por más tiempo.


	18. Palabras

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Dieciocho: Palabras**

Unas manos cálidas se deslizaron a través de su piel, haciendo caso omiso de su ropa. Palabras fueron sopladas en su oreja, pero él no podía oírlas, aunque sabía que alguien le estaba hablando. Eran palabras de necesidad, deseo y pasión.

Se retorció ante ese toque, ajeno y a la vez familiar, ese que había sentido tan a menudo. Cuando estaba despierto, todos le decían que estaba maldito. Pero cuando dormía, él sabía que era amado.

_Dime tu nombre._ Era la única pregunta que Johan tenía. ¿Quién era la visión que lo poseía tan a menudo?

Una sola palabra fue la respuesta, pero ésta lo llenó como nunca. _Juudai._

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Y tenemos otros tres. El que más me gustó fue el diecisiete, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Juudai, ver a Johan así :baba:, te comprendo Juu-chan ;-;, tener a Johan cerca debe de ser horriblemente tortuoso, porque es tan perfecto º-º... ok, ya x'DDD. Creo que me puse en estado fangirl unos segundos X'D. Sobre éste, creo que recuerdan el drabble en el cual está basado, es el de Juudai siendo un íncubo, pues esta es una continuación y tiene otro drabble, creo~ Johan al final terminó cediendo ante el depravado de Juudai, ok, no x'DDDD. Ya mejor me dejo de cosas, que ando diciendo pura tontería LOL.

*hace copy paste de lo de siempre LOL.

Hoy les tengo una sorpresa (?), además de los normales capítulos de I belong to you, Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y Our songs, he subido un One-shot de Haou&Johan, llamado tortura, por si alguien quiere pasarse por ahí también~

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el viernes~

Ja ne!


	19. Rescate

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Diecinueve: Rescate**

Los hilos que ataban las muñecas de Johan estaban apretados y si se esforzaba, sus muñecas serían cortadas. Morir por pérdida de sangre no estaba en su lista de lo que quería hacer esa noche.

Sus captores habían pensado, probablemente, que estar en la oscuridad le asustaba. ¡Qué poco sabían de él! Sólo tenía que esperar. No conocían el verdadero miedo.

Cuando escuchó los gritos, se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban en aprendizaje.

Entonces unos dedos cálidos se cerraron detrás de sus muñecas, rompiendo los hilos con facilidad. "Gracias, Juudai."

"Lamento haber tardado tanto." Juudai se dio la vuelta y le besó. "¡Salgamos de aquí!"


	20. Más y más alto

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veinte: Más y más alto.**

"¡Más alto, Juudai, más alto!" Johan gritaba de alegría, mientras el joven príncipe empujaba el columpio. Yubel se apoyó contra una pared cercana, esperando su oportunidad, aunque Johan no le prestaba mucha atención. Toda su atención se centraba en su mejor amigo y en cómo éste lo empujaba más y más alto.

"¡Te voy a empujar tan alto como las estrellas!" declaró Juudai con una sonrisa, empujándolo tan fuerte como podía. "¡O incluso más alto!"

"¡Empújame todo lo que quieras!" le retó Johan. Las Bestias Gema miraban con recelo, pero él no sentía miedo. Estaba con Juudai, su hermano en todo menos la sangre. ¿Qué podría salir mal? "¡Más alto, Juudai!"


	21. Secuelas del rescate

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintiuno: Secuelas del Rescate**

Johan todavía no podía mantenerse en pie correctamente. Sus piernas habían estado atadas por cuatro horas y sus movimientos estaban restringidos. Así que Juudai lo había cargado para llevarlo fuera del escondite donde había estado atrapado. Ninguno de los dos se quejó por la situación, por razones que habían mantenido en secreto para ellos mismos durante años.

Y de hecho, a Johan le gustaba bastante estar cerca de Juudai, a pesar de que la razón no era para nada disfrutable. Mientras Yubel y las Bestias Gema destruían el lugar, se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Juudai. Era bueno estar en casa.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Ok, holy shit, alcen la mano las personas que pensaron mal con el capítulo veinte *alza la mano*. O quizás sólo fui yo LOL? En serio, la primera vez que lo leí pensé mal y ahora que estaba traduciéndolo estaba preguntándome si habría doble sentido en todo aquello LOOOL. Dios, sí que estoy enferma x'DDDD. En cuanto a los drabbles 19 y 21, son del mismo mundo, como pudieron notar y está situado unos años después de que terminara la serie, Higuchimon dijo que haría un longfic de esto, pero aún no lo ha subido~ Me gustó el 19 porque cuando Juudai llegó me imaginé como en una película de acción, cuando el bueno rescata a la chica LOOL.

Y eso por ahora~

*hace copy/paste x'DDD

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y el final de Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	22. Diversión y juegos

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintidós: Diversión y juegos**

Aún con todas sus nuevas habilidades, Juudai todavía estaba sujeto a ciertas leyes de la naturaleza, especialmente aquellas que dictaban que la gravedad y el barro podían conseguir que incluso el salvador del universo se ensuciara.

Dichas leyes también dictaban que Johan se reiría al ver a su mejor amigo tirado boca abajo sobre un charco de barro y que soltaría una carcajada cuando Juudai levantara la cabeza mirándolo.

—Es gracioso ¿verdad? —preguntó Juudai, secándose el rostro con cuidado. Johan asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír—. Bueno, ¡vamos a ver cuánto te gusta!

Tiró un puñado de barro a Johan, quien lo esquivó con rapidez. La diversión acababa de empezar.


	23. Wake up your heart

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintitrés: Wake up your heart**

"Wake up your heart!" la voz de Juudai hizo eco por toda la habitación, mientras Johan se hacía para atrás, mirando divertido cómo su amigo bailaba mientras cantaba con el cepillo para el cabello como micrófono. De todas las variaciones de 'Juudai ebrio' que había pensado, nunca había considerado esa en absoluto.

Era una lástima que después de tomarse cuatro tragos del mejor alcohol que había podido conseguir a Juudai sólo se le ocurriera cantar. Johan se preguntó cuántos más necesitaría para que el castaño quisiera hacer otra cosa. La voz de Juudai despertaba más que su corazón.

Tal vez debería de tomarse unos cuantos tragos él también.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Respeté el título original, porque para quien no sepa, Wake up your heart es el segundo ending de YGO GX, interpretado por el seiyuu de Juudai, KENN, mejor conocido como Kenichirou y es tan cool su voz, amo esa canción btw x'D. O sea que es como si la cantara.


	24. Regresando al principio

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veinticuatro: Regresando al principio**

Johan podía observar la Academia entera desde donde estaba. Se iría pronto, regresaría a la Escuela del Norte. Pero antes necesitaba algo y sabía que lo conseguiría en ese lugar.

"Nos conocimos aquí" la voz de Juudai habló, detrás de él. Era un poco diferente, más fuerte y segura, pero seguía siendo su voz.

"Lo recuerdo" claro que lo hacía. No iba a pedir lo que necesitaba, Juudai lo sabía.

Sus manos estaban calientes y se amoldaron ligeramente a las suyas, mientras entregaba el deck de Johan a donde pertenecía.

Johan se preguntaba si también sus labios serían así de cálidos.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el veintitrés? Porque a mí sí, me reí muchísimo mientras lo traducía. Imaginarme a Juudai cantando con el cepillo vale oro y luego los pensamientos sucios de Johan, quien ya lo tenía todo planeado pero no salió como quería x'DDD. Y luego "despertaba más que su corazón", fuck x'DDD.

Ahora son las 4 am y todavía no subo todos los capítulos que necesito, así que me ahorraré las notas X'D.

Como siempre, recordándoles que acabo de subir los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y el mini-longfic Guerra Interna, que es un Haou&Johan, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.


	25. Preguntando demasiado

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veinticinco: Preguntando demasiado**

"¡Vamos!" Johan le hizo señas a Juudai para que se situara en lo más alto de la colina. "¿Qué estás esperando?"

"Estaba esperando a que salieras del camino" contestó el castaño, sonriendo burlonamente. Johan le devolvió el gesto, mientras se encogía de hombros. Si eso era lo que quería, entonces que así fuera.

Fue el ajuste perfecto para el muchacho, dado que ya podía arreglárselas para aterrizar al lado de su amigo, cuya sonrisa se amplió a su llegada. "¿Qué tal fue el salto?"

"Silencio", para asegurarse de que Johan obedeciera, Juudai lo besó. El europeo ya no tenía más preguntas.


	26. Despertar solitario

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintiseis: Despertar solitario**

Johan buscó a Juudai, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus brazos no alcanzaban nada. Frunció el ceño; Juudai había estado allí con toda seguridad, habían ido a dormir juntos la noche anterior. Pero en esos momentos estaba solo.

Pasó los dedos por las sábanas; Juudai había estado ahí por lo menos una hora antes. Con el corazón encogido, se levantó y buscó por todo su departamento.

Mucho más tarde, Johan suspiró mientras miraba a la cama una vez más. Estar allí un día e irse al siguiente era la forma de ser de Juudai, pero aún así le molestaba.

Si Johan no lo amara, seguramente lo habría odiado.


	27. Recuérdame siempre

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintisiete: Recuérdame siempre**

"¿Johan, entendiste lo que te acabo de decir? Nosotros vamos a vivir por siempre, por causa de la Gentil Oscuridad. Tú no." Juudai esperaba que Johan de alguna manera entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Su amante sonrió con calidez, pero sin preocuparse por lo que Juudai había dicho.

"Si te tengo a ti, por cerca de cuarenta años más o algo así, entonces debemos aprovechar lo que tenemos ¿no?" Johan se inclinó para besar a Juudai en los labios. "Además, tengo la intención de asegurarme de que nunca te olvides de mí."

Había muy poco que Juudai podía decir al respecto. Johan se quedaría marcado en sus recuerdos.

Por siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Ok, el veinticinco es el más extraño que haya traducido y eso que hubo algunos que me dejaron como WTF is this? Pero bueno, el 26 tiene un toque de ironía bien lindo (L! Johan quiere a Juudai a pesar de todo, a pesar de que lo deje solito en la noche. Eso sí es amor ;-;! Y éste, me encanta la personalidad de Johan, es tan... él, o sea, es serio a veces pero otras lo toma a la ligera o parece que lo está haciendo, este drabble lo demuestra tanto º-º.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :3.

Ahora copy-pasteare, porque no estoy segura de que todos lean todas mis historias x'D.

**Tengo una noticia, la próxima semana es casi seguro que no publique nada de ninguno de mis fics porque salgo de vacaciones para desestresarme (no me quedé en la universidad y me siento triste por ello), así que no habrá actualización hasta el próximo Lunes. Aunque... subiré el capítulo de I belong to you este sábado, sólo porque no quiero dejarlas con la duda.**

Por lo mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra interna, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón, por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos, cuídense :3.

Ja ne!


	28. Quizás y pudo ser

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintiocho: Quizás y pudo ser**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a O'Brien? ¿Si hubiera esperado a regresar con Sho? ¿Si se hubieran quedado todos juntos en ese momento? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en lugar de hacerlo solo, hubiera tratado de planearlo junto con ellos? Jim y O'Brien habrían rescatado a los cautivos, mientras que Sho montaba guardia y mantenía el espíritu de Juudai despierto.

¿Y si no hubiera mandado a Yubel tan lejos? ¿Y si a ella no le hubiera importado tanto Johan? ¿Podrían haber estado juntos entonces? ¿Podría todavía ser?

Juudai no sabrá lo que pudo haber sido. Pero quiere ver lo que puede ser.


	29. Amenazas y quejas

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Veintinueve: Amenazas y quejas**

"¿Ya has terminado?"

"Sólo un minuto. Creo que voy a atrapar uno esta vez."

"Eso dijiste hace diez minutos. Y todavía no has atrapado uno hoy. O ayer. O el día anterior a ese."

"¿Y? No es el atrapar, es el pescar."

"Si quieres pescar así de mal, conozco tres tiendas donde venden pescado fresco, Juudai. No necesitas sentarte aquí y yo no tengo que aburrirme aquí viéndote hacer esto."

"Pero _me gusta_ pescar."

"Tienes veinticinco. Deja de sonar como si hicieras pucheros."

"No hago pucheros."

"¿Ya has terminado?"

"No me hagas besarte para callarte."


	30. Un deseo del corazón

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta: Un deseo del corazón**

La risa de Juudai era limpia y brillante, sin una pisca de miedo o ira en ella. Johan amaba ese sonido y le hacía cosquillas muy a menudo, haciendo que quisiera oírlo una y otra vez. Hane Kuriboh y las otras Bestias Gema los miraban desde una distancia prudente, listos para tomar parte cuando sus dueños los requirieran.

No había ninguna señal de Yubel. No había ninguna señal de peligro o miedo, de dolor o muerte. Era un mundo perfecto de ensueño.

Johan sonrió mientras dormía. Ese sería su mundo algún día. Estaba seguro de ello.

Yubel se rió de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Sólo una cosilla... ¡maldita Yubel! Y dado que mis pocas fuerzas se fueron en traducir y estoy cansada del viaje de regreso no agregaré nada más, pero espero que les gusten x'D.

Bueh, ya subi los capítulos nuevos de los fics de siempre por si gustan pasarse, ¿vale?

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos el viernes x-x!

Ja ne!


	31. Vínculos del amor

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y uno: Vínculos del amor**

Deslizándose desde las sombras varias cuerdas se posicionaron alrededor de Johan, como nubes grises y suaves. Algunas circulando desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, perdiéndose en él cuando tocaban su frente. Otras iban en dirección contraria, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, disipándose en sus pies desnudos. Con cada una de ellas envolviéndolo se sentía más somnoliento y todo lo que pudo hacer fue permanecer en posición vertical mientras los lazos llevaban sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

_Duerme._ Era la voz de Juudai, pero no podía ser, dado que no estaba allí... _Duerme, duerme para siempre... ladrón..._

No podía luchar contra esa voz. Tal vez encontraría a Juudai en sus sueños.


	32. Golpeando al Jackpot

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y dos: Golpeando al Jackpot**

Con curiosidad Juudai frotó el anillo que acababa de encontrar, de plata con ocho pequeñas gemas. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando empezó a salir humo de el y luego dicho humo se solidificó en una figura de su altura, con cabello color turquesa brillante y ojos a juego. El desconocido le sonrió.

"Felicidades. Estás a punto de tener todo lo que deseas." Esbozó una reverencia. "Johan a su servicio, amo. ¿Y usted es?"

Juudai miró al recién llegado. "¿Uhmm... confundido?"

"Espero que ese no sea tu nombre." Replicó Johan, sonriendo. "De otra manera alguien debería de hablar con tus padres."

Juudai le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquello sería interesante después de todo.


	33. Desayuno

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y tres: Desayuno**

Quizás era comprensible, Juudai no era una persona madrugadora. Sus maestros se habían dado cuenta desde hacía años. Hundió la cabeza cómodamente debajo de la almohada, tratando de evitar al sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

"No me quiero levantar." Al menos eso era lo que Johan pensaba que Juudai le estaba diciendo. Era difícil estar seguro después de todo.

"Si no te levantas te vas a perder el desayuno." Murmuró Johan, pasando los dedos por el torso de Juudai. "No va a estar disponible más tarde."

Juudai tiró la almohada y se quedó mirando a Johan. "Juegas sucio."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Del 31 no me pregunten, yo también me quedé WTF cuando lo traducí, me parece que es Yubel tomando su cuerpo, ella lo llamó ladrón una vez, aunque no recuerdo si fue en un fic o en la serie x'DDD. Del 32 creo que es el sueño de toda fangirl x'D. O sea, quién no quisiera tener a un genio o lo que sea para ti solita y mejor aún, que sea Johan? Él te va a cumplir todos tus deseos... :baba:, ok, ya x'DDDD. Y bueno, éste me recuerda a otro capítulo, sólo que en el anterior Johan estaba dormido, es el de echando una sombra o algo así x'DDD. No te preocupes Juudai, yo tampoco me quiero levantar nunca :(.

Espero que les agraden :3.

Ya saben que están arriba los caps de todos los fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren leer x3.

Mientras tanto, gracias por leer éste y comentarlo si tienen tiempo x3.

Ja ne!


	34. Meta aceptable

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y cuatro: Meta aceptable**

Juudai sintió cómo su corazón caía en picada mientras miraba al desconocido. Él era tan familiar, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. No era Johan. No era el amigo que buscaba tan desesperadamente. En lo más recóndito de su mente, pensó que quería odiar a ese chico por no ser Johan. Pero debido a que no lo era, pero se parecía, Juudai no se atrevía a hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no era Johan? La pregunta seguía haciendo eco en su mente. ¿Dónde estaba Johan entonces, si él no estaba ahí? ¿Estaba él...? ¿Podría él estar...?

No. No pensaría en eso. Johan estaba vivo.

Pero el no-Johan no lo estaba.

Juudai odiaría a Zure en su lugar.


	35. Sólo para calentarse

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y cinco: Sólo para calentarse**

"Hace frío." Juudai se estremeció, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Había leído en alguna parte que los desiertos eran fríos por la noche y ése lo era, sin duda.

"Deberías haber traído una manta." Lo reprendió Johan cuando se sentó a su lado. Juudai sacudió la cabeza.

"Rei las necesita más que yo." Al día siguiente podrían ir a buscar la medicina que la chica necesitaba, pero esa noche sólo tendría que descansar. Si tan sólo no hiciera tanto frío...

Johan le miró y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro. "¿Esto ayuda un poco?"

Los ojos de Juudai se abrieron como platos, después él empezó a sonreír, mientras se inclinaba hacia Johan. "Sí, lo hace. Gracias."


	36. Razones para temerle

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y seis: Razones para temerle**

"Un intento de escape." Haou miró directamente a los ojos de Johan. "Esto no volverá a suceder, Johan." Si hubiera sido cualquier otra pesona, habría simplemente atacado sin dudarlo. Pero Johan era especial: su compañero elegido.

Haou se satisfacía de ver a Johan pestañeando justo frente a él. Al menos él lo entendía. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de Johan y centró su poder.

Los ojos de Johan se agrandaron y un pequeño ruido de conmoción escapó de sus labios. Haou sonrió. Johan nunca volvería a ser capaz de pensar en las Bestias Gema. Era un castigo justo.

Luego, él reclamaría su premio de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Bueno, ¿qué decir? El 35 me dejó babeando, imaginar que lo abraza para quitarle el frío es tan o0o, awww, Johan es tan lindo, quiero uno como él, qué suerte que tiene Juudai, no me canso de decirlo D:. El 34 fue triste nuevamente, tenemos al clon de Johan ése que desata el nacimiento de Haou después de que Juudai ve cómo lo asesina :S y también tenemos éste el 36, donde Haou ya está x'DD. Y qué mal, el castigo me pareció muy duro D: pobre Johan no recordar a las bestias gema, las cuales ama? Ese Haou es tan malo... pero así lo amo (L Y Johan también~

Espero que les gusten estos pequeños drabbles, cada vez me cuesta menos traducirlos xP.

Recuerden que como siempre ya están arriba los nuevos caps de todos los fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos.

Ja ne!


	37. ¿Qué pensaría Johan?

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y siete: ¿Qué pensaría Johan?**

_¿Qué pensaría Johan de esto? _Juudai no quería preguntarse a sí mismo dicha cuestión, pero ésta frecuentemente flotaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué pensaría Johan de su deseo de poder? ¿Para vengar no solamente su asesinato, sino también las muertes de Asuka, Fubuki, Manjoume y Kenzan? ¿Lo aprobaría?

El poder era lo único que importaba, después de todo. Y si Juudai hubiera tenido el poder correcto, habría podido prevenir sus muertes. Nada podía traerlos de regreso, así que lo único que le quedaba era su deseo de venganza y justicia. Brron se había ido, pero aquello todavía no terminaba.

_Lo siento, Johan._


	38. La segunda carta

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y ocho: La segunda carta**

Juudai palpó con cuidado uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sabía que había algo comestible guardado ahí, podía sentirlo. Un papel se deslizó entre sus dedos, inesperadamente. Él no lo había puesto allí, ¿o sí?

Un simple pedazo de papel le devolvió la mirada y en el estaban elaborados cuidadosamente varios kanjis, escritos obviamente por una mano inexperta, pero aún así legibles.

_Hasta pronto, Juudai. Mira el mundo por ti mismo. Llámame si puedes_. Su corazón se calentó al leer el nombre y número escritos al final del papel. _Johan._

Miró a Pharaoh que se estaba bañando. "¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes?"


	39. Desde las profundidades

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Treinta y nueve: Desde las profundidades**

Chispas y brillos, destellos y sombras. Muchas corazas con corazones vacíos. Hombres y mujeres que no saben nada sobre la pasión, pero sí de la lujuria; que no saben nada acerca de pelear, pero sí de francotiradores; nada de lealtad, pero sí de caprichos pasajeros.

Johan vio en todos y cada uno de dichos sentimientos una belleza sin sentido, sin fuego o fuerza que los impulsara. El dolor no era amor, no como Yubel siempre decía, el amor era tan brillante y quemante que no se podía comparar.

Era pasión que se instalaba hasta en los huesos. Un poder que quemaba hasta el núcleo central de su existencia. Lealtad para seguir luchando sin importar las consecuencias.

Juudai no hablaba de eso. Él simplemente lo vivía todo.

Con Johan.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Quien no haya amado el 38 no tiene sensibilidad (? Creo que grité como fangirl [as always x'DD] cuando lo leí. Imaginar a Johan escribiendo kanjis, con todo el amor del mundo y el cuidado y agsdfad, y luego imaginar la cara de Juudai al leerlos, me imagino una sonrisa tan cálida y sus ojos brillando hermosamente, Dios, voy a morir es demasiado bello para mí *dies. Ok, ya x'D. Pasando al 37, siempre me plantee la pregunta que se hizo Juudai, aunque claro, todos sabemos que al igual que Juudai, Johan no sabía que el otro andaba por sus rumbos. So... como sea, yo siempre he jurado y perjurado que la aparición de Haou sólo responde a la pérdida de Johan, lo cual demuestra el spiritshipping en la serie :o! (y dale con eso x'DD No pararé hasta que Naoyuki Kageyama lo admita! x'D) LOL, otra vez desvariando, mejor ya me voy D:. 5.38 am, santo Dios... x'D.

Espero que les agraden~

Arriba como siempre, los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	40. Lavando la ropa

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta: Lavando la ropa**

"¿Qué nunca lavas esto?" Johan talló la suciedad que quedaba en la chaqueta de Juudai, con sus labios fruncidos. "Difícilmente puedo afirmar que esto era rojo."

Juudai frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sonreía un poco. "Lo lave... la semana pasada, creo que sí. O quizás el mes pasado. Nisiquiera me acuerdo." Él viajaba tanto que realmente no se podía preocupar mucho por ello.

"Creo que 'el año pasado' sería más cercano a la verdad." Johan aventó la chaqueta dentro de la lavadora y puso la máquina en marcha. "Vamos, te toca darte un baño."

Juudai simplemente amaba visitar a Johan.


	41. Juguete

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y uno: Juguete**

"No... detente..." Un susurro suave en la oscuridad.

"¿Estoy lastimándote, Johan? Por la manera en que estás resistiéndote, debo pensar que así es."

Una divertida y pequeña risa demoniaca.

"Yo no... quiero esto, Juudai." Un pedido desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Tu cuerpo dice que sí. Especialmente esta parte de aquí." Otra risa.

Un silbido al inhalar aire. "¡No!"

"¿No quieres disfrutar de mi placer, Johan? ¿Prefieres que te lastime?" Ahora toques de burla.

"¡Sí!" Desesperación, deseo por odiar todo aquello.

"Entonces yo... no lo haré." Besos llenos de un pecaminoso fuego.

"¿Por qué no?" Tanto placer y dolor mezclados.

Una sonrisa torcida. "Porque tú quieres esto."


	42. Un toque demasiado breve

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y dos: Un toque demasiado breve**

El aliento de Johan soplaba a través de Juudai acaloradamente y una sonrisa traviesa fue apenas visible cuando éste movió su cabeza fuera de su rango de alcance. Juudai gimió, con los dedos aferrándose a los bordes de la cama con firmeza, mientras que los otros acariciaban el cabello de Johan, disfrutando de su textura parecida a la seda.

Su amante sabía sin duda cómo complacerlo y Juudai se beneficiaba de los resultados cuando Johan lo hacía con tanta facilidad y destreza. Johan continuó probando y complaciéndolo, la respiración, la lengua y las manos trabajando juntos hasta que los gritos de Juudai rompieron el aire, llenándolo de alegría.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Un set de drabbles pervs :$. Ok, pero todos los amamos, no estamos de acuerdo x'D? Joer, el 40, yo también quiero un baño D:? Ok, olviden que dije eso x'D... Y el 41, es -Haou-, se puntualizó en el capítulo en inglés x'D. Me encanta cómo Johan se resiste a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que ama eso, aunque él debería de estar arriba, pero bueh, da igual con tal de que ellos sean felices (? And this chapter, creo que todos sabemos lo que está pasando. Y si no, no les diré, read it again~ Normalmente cuando leo esto en un fanfic es porque Juudai es uke, así que quién sabe, pero igual lo amé y babée como enferma mientras lo traducía~ Ah, ese Juudai, suertudo! x'DDDD. Dios, por qué siempre empiezo a desvariar a esta hora LOL? Creo que necesito dormir... Ya mejor me voy x'D. Espero que les agraden x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	43. La oración del cazador

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y tres: La oración del cazador**

Giese miraba desde las sombras cómo dos chicos se acercaban. Sus labios se curvaron cuando miró a Johan Andersen. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto y se moría por su próximo encuentro.

_¿Son ellos dos de esa manera? ¿Se preocupan más por los patéticos Espíritus de Duelo que por los humanos?_ Él esperaba eso. Haría más divertido lo que iba a hacer. Golpeó su bolsillo, donde Jerry Beans Man descansaba y arrancó su motocicleta.

Si ellos se preocupaban por los espíritus... si ellos se preocupaban _el uno por el otro_...

Giese difícilmente podía esperar.


	44. La victoria es suya

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y cuatro: La victoria es suya**

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?" Los dedos de Haou vagaron por el cabello de Johan mientras miraba al nuevo prisionero enfrente suyo. Johan no levantó la cabeza, en su lugar, se quedó quieto como el juguete obediente que era.

"Un espía, Haou-sama" Replicó el Guardián Baou, teniendo fuertemente agarrados los brazos de Ryou Marufuji. "Creemos que estaba buscando a su consorte."

Haou sonrió lentamente, dándose cuenta de la furia en los ojos de Ryou. Entonces acercó a Johan más a él y lo besó minuciosamente antes de hablar. "Entonces lo ha encontrado."

Él no se dio cuenta de la silenciosa lágrima que bajó por las mejillas de Johan. Y tampoco Johan lo hizo.

Pero Hell Kaiser sí.


	45. Agregándole sabor

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y cinco: Agregándole sabor**

Juudai virtió algunas gotas sobre el estómago de Johan y lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Estás seguro de que te gusta esto?" Era una de las extrañas peticiones que Johan solía hacer, pero dado que no habían hecho muchas de ellas, Juudai estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa.

Por supuesto, llenar a Johan de jarabe y después ir lamiéndolo -o quizás hasta un poco más-, no era exactamente una petición difícil de cumplir.

Johan no respondió verbalmente. En su lugar, atrajo más a Juudai hacia él y lo besó en sus pegajosos labios.

Juudai ya no preguntó nada más. Él simplemente lamió.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** A quien no le esté dando un infarto después de estos capítulos... es que no está tan enferma como yo x'DDDD. Bueno, sobretodo este último, pero imaginar a Haou poniendo celoso a Ryou, jodeeer, creo que me muero y luego me sale sangre de la nariz al leer este, siempre lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, Juudai-es-un-suertudo .-. Y LOL qué peticiones tan raras hará Johan? Ahh, imaginármelo es absolutely fagirlesco x'DDD. Mejor dejo de hacerlo antes de sufrir un colapso o algo así x'D. Además, tengo mucho sueño, ya mejor me voy x'DDD.

Espero les agraden.

Ya están arriba los caps de los fics que siempre actualizo x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	46. Disculpas

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y seis: Disculpas**

"¡No me voy a quedar aquí para esto!" Estalló Johan, luego empujó a Juudai acorralándolo contra la pared.

"No pensé que lo harías." Contestó Juudai con aspereza. Johan no se movió ni un centímetro. "¿Pero no estás exagerando?"

"¡Claro que no estoy exagerando!" Replicó Johan sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Te comiste lo que quedaba del helado!"

"Te dije que lo siento." Señaló Juudai de manera razonable. Johan se inclinó hacia él y lo beso en los labios.

"Está bien, te perdono."

Juudai detuvo a Johan cuando éste ya se iba. "Sin embargo, yo no te perdono."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ese beso fue muy malo. Hazlo de nuevo."


	47. La suma total

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y siete: La suma total**

Sólo hacían falta unas cuantas almas más para completar su última arma. O quizás solamente una alma, si es que podía encontrar una lo suficientemente fuerte.

Johan tenía una lo suficientemente fuerte.

Lo suficiente para darle el poder que necesitaba. Lo suficiente _para ser _el alma que necesitaba.

Si Johan estuviera ahí, ¿habría querido alguna de esas cosas?

No. Johan se había ido. Y él no podía olvidarlo.

El objetivo de aquél día era recolectar todas las almas que necesitaba. Fuertes o débiles, ya no importaba.

Johan sería vengado.

Tanto si quería serlo como si no.


	48. Marcado

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y ocho: Marcado**

"¿Que hiciste _qué_?" Juudai no podía creer lo que había oído. Miró a Johan, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tengo que ver eso." Él creía en un montón de cosas extrañas, pero esa se llevaba el premio. ¡El premio más grande!

Johan haló de su ropa hacia un lado hasta que descubrió su hombro derecho. Juudai todavía se sorprendía de cuán musculoso estaba Johan debajo de su ropa.

Pero allí estaba, brillando con tinta de color negro: el kanji de _Darkness_, grabado en su piel. Juudai apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Johan, estás loco." Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era bastante sexy.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Johan con un tatuaje *babea hasta la muerte*, joer, este es mi drabble favorito de la serie Course of true love x'DD. Es que imaginarlo º-º. Holy God D:! El Kanji de Darkness x3! *dies*. Ok, ya siendo seria x'DDDD. ¿Seria yo? LOL. Bueno, ya, es bien tarde y tengo un compromiso temprano, sólo diré que el viernes se acaba el fanfic, son 50 capítulos, éste es el 48, el viernes subiré los dos últimos y a ver qué traduzco ahora, encontré unos buenos longfics pero no he pedido permiso, ya veremos.

Johan con un tatuaje º-º, ok ya x'DDD.

Espero les agraden x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	49. Nunca nos separaremos

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cuarenta y nueve: Nunca nos separaremos**

Su cabeza fue introducida dentro de una cuerda, siendo ésta apretada fuertemente alrededor de su cuello. Johan tenía las manos atadas en su espalda con firmeza y no veía nada, gracias a una venda. Aún así podía oír los gritos y abucheos de la multitud, pero mantuvo la cabeza erguida.

"¡Hechizero! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Depravado! ¡Fornica con demonios!"

_Un incubo._ Juudai. ¿Dónde estaba Juudai? Johan se rehúsaba a decir una palabra.

Él fue consciente, sólo por un momento, de caer y también del dolor agudo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo antes de ser reemplazado por la oscuridad, unas envolventes alas y los labios que le eran tan familiares.

"Bienvenido al infierno, Johan." Susurró Juudai.


	50. Enlaces y comienzos

**La maldición del verdadero amor**  
**Cincuenta: Enlaces y comienzos**

Delgados hilos de sombras oscuras mantenían a Johan aprisionado contra la pared, mientras Juudai deslizaba una daga afilada por las costuras de la ropa de su cautivo, eliminándolas poco a poco. Otra franja de oscuridad mantenía a Johan callado, porque Juudai no necesitaba escuchar nada, el cuerpo de Johan dejaba claro que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Otra costura bailó despacio antes de dejar las piernas de Johan al descubierto, mismas que Juudai acarició centímetro a centímetro. Si pudiera hacerlo, estaba seguro que Johan gemiría de placer en esos momentos.

Juudai se inclinó para besar su cuello y luego lentamente empezar a bajar hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Aquello era sólo el comienzo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Primero que todo, estoy indignada con el cuarenta y nueve, porque no se vale, cómo me matan a mi Johan :mad:! Aunque bueno, es lo más real que pudo suceder, no sé si recuerdan que hubo dos drabbles más de este tema, siempre me imaginé esos drabbles situados en una época más reciente, que lo mataran me hace pensar en la edad media :/. Al menos Johan se reunió con Juudai, pero imaginármelo siendo ahorcado es demasiado para mí *llora desconsoladamente en un rincón*

Y bueno, éste... se supone que es canon-ish, o sea, basado en la serie de algún modo~ no sé, Juudai se atrevería a eso x3? Holy shit, si es el Juudai badass de la 4 temporada sí, lo creo, pero de otra manera... Y de dónde diántres consiguió la daga x'DD? Igual qué envidia D:! Y yo que me quedé con ganas de leer un lemon después de esa frase final D:!

Este fanfic ha llegado a su fin. ¡No puedo creerlo! Se me fue tan rápido, en serio... Espero que hayan disfrutado todos los drabbles, porque yo los amé muchísimo, la creatividad de Higuchimon es enorme, por eso la tengo en autores favoritos x3. Como siempre, estaré traduciendo otras cosas la semana que viene (el lunes un oneshot Haou&Johan) y posteriormente, el viernes empezaré a traducir un longfic bastante divertido que encontré por allí. Así que ésta no es la última traducción que ven de mi parte, espero que el Lunes se pasen por el oneshot que haré :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de los fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar, muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto :333.

Ja ne!


End file.
